charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Fairy
Fairies are magical beings that reside in a realm parallel to the mortal realm, known as the Magical Realms or the Enchanted Kingdom. The realms are separated by a thin veil, that can be crossed through portals in the'' 'in between places' or 'Tween places','' such as doorways and shadows. The Fairies have a royal family and rule over the kingdom. Their natural enemies are trolls, who seek to take the kingdom for themselves. Fairies are good beings in nature, as they are kind-hearted to children, whom they often befriend. However, they are also quite mischievous and like to tease adults by stealing and hiding their belongings. All children can see fairies until a certain age, when they lose their innocence. Fairies create a magical dust known as fairy dust, through which they, and others in control of the dust, can achieve various magical things. Fairy wings are used as ingredients for certain potions, and were stockpiled by the Montana family during their feud with the Callaways. History Thistle, the Fairy Princess thumb|left|A drawing of [[Lily (fairy)|Lily.]] When a group of trolls tried to take over the Magical Realm, they kidnapped the fairy princess Thistle to force the fairy King into surrendering his Kingdom. However, Thistle was found and saved by a young girl named Kate, who kept her safe and became her friend. Kate was found by Phoebe, who took her to the manor. While the sisters were first hesitant to believe Kate, they eventually found out, through old drawings, that they could see fairies when they were younger and befriended a fairy named Lily. In order to see Thistle, Prue and Phoebe were hit with fairy dust, which reverted them to a childlike state. However, the Trolls eventually kidnapped Thistle and Kate and tried to burn them. The Charmed Ones then cast a spell that would allow them to see the fairies again, since the dust had worked out, and saved Kate and the princess. Thistle was then returned to her Kingdom. Other Fairies A Fairy Queen was captured by Skreek and then killed by the Necromancer, who took her life force to sustain himself."Necromancing the Stone" Another one appeared alongside the rest of the magical community to seek protection when the Titans broke free from imprisonment. She used fairy dust to help free Paige, who had been turned to stone."Oh My Goddess! Part 1" A fairy was among the magical beings seeking to pull Excalibur from its stone."Sword and the City" Another fairy was cursed into an old woman by the Wicked Witch and asked Paige for help. She later helped the sisters find the lair of the Spider Demon."Spin City" Fairies were one of the many beings to help the Charmed Ones fight Zankou after he invaded the manor."Something Wicca This Way Goes...?" When Paige was preparing to tell Henry that she was a witch, she summoned a fairy to ask her to return Henry's lost keys."Repo Manor" Some time later, a fairy asked Piper for help when demons attacked, but she was under the effects of Grams's Ring and brushed him off. When the fairy was vanquished, Piper came to her senses."Gone with the Witches" When the Source returned again, Paige went on to collect magic from every supernatural being in order to make the strongest potion ever in hopes of combining it with a Power of Three spell to vanquish him once and for all; a fairy gave her a bit of her magic. A year later, when magical creatures lost their powers and mortals gained them, a fairy sought refuge at Knox Academy. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Flight:' The ability to fly in midair. Fairies fly with their wings. *'Fairy Dust:' Fairies create and sprinkle the magical to do enchanting deeds. ;Other Powers *'Invisibility:' The ability to become unseen by the naked eye. Fairies are naturally invisible to humans, and only supernatural beings and children who retain their innocence can see them. Book of Shadows .]] Fairies The mystical fey that inhabit the enchanted worlds of the magical realms. These flighty pranksters can only be seen by combining the spells, To See What Can't Be Seen, To Cultivate Innocence, and The Power of Three Spell. Spells A Spell to See the Unseen :In this tween time, this darkest hour, :We call upon the sacred power. :Three together stand alone, :Command the unseen to be shown. :In innocence we search the skies. :Enchanted are our newfound eyes. Gallery Fairy.jpg| Prue Phoebe-Fairy.jpg| SistersFairy.jpg| 3x03-charmed-ones-fairy.jpg 5x21-fairy-queen.jpg NecromancyFa.jpg| Fairydustpaige.jpg 6x08P14.png| Fairy-ogre.jpg| 6x18-31.png ConjuresFairy.png| Fairie's maigic.jpg| Notes and Trivia *Originally even magical adults like witches were not able to see Faries and had to use a spell. However, the Charmed Ones later became able to see Fairies without the need of a spell. *Only two actors portrayed the fairies in the series. Scout Taylor-Compton portrayed the fairy princess Thistle in "Once Upon a Time", a Fairy Queen in "Necromancing the Stone", and several other unnamed fairies in subsequent episodes. Jake Dinwiddie portrayed a male fairy in various episodes. After the episode "Sword and the City", every fairy that appeared in the series was identical to Thistle and the fairy who guided the Charmed Ones to the trolls. This indicates that the actors hadn't reappeared, but the crew simply reused their early images.As seen in "Spin City"As seen in "Something Wicca This Way Goes...?"As seen in "Repo Manor"As seen in "Gone with the Witches" *In "Once Upon a Time", it is mentioned that fairies are not mentioned in the Book of Shadows, meaning that one of the Charmed Ones must have written it in the book, presumably Prue as she created the spell. However, considering Paige's artistic skill, it is possible that she created the drawing. *Mariners are also described as Fairies in the Book of Shadows. *Fairies are featured in Phoebe Who?. Two visited Halliwell Manor to hold a counseling session with Phoebe. However, she had gone MIA, and Piper and Leo took over the session before it was disrupted by Flecter Demons and Aura Chen's coven. The fairies helped in the fight, then learned the Charmed Ones had more important matters to attend to than the personal issues of the Magical Community and returned home. Appearances Fairies appeared in a total of 8''' episodes and '''2 comic issues throughout the course of the series. References Category:Magical beings Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Fairy Tales